fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Circe
Caster of "Silver" ("銀"のキャスター, "Gin" no Kyasutā) is a Caster-class Servant of *insert master here* in the Venetian Holy Grail War of Fate/Genesis. She is the Caster of Silver faction. Profile Identity Caster's True name is Circe, the Greek witch who lived on the island of Aeaea. She is the daughter of Helios and Perse, though some accounts have her as the child of Hecate, and the sister of Medea instead. Circe was originally a queen, of a land near Colchis in Greece. She was powerful, a minor goddess in her own right. But she was vain and jealous, always feeling superior to those under her. She regularly used her magic upon those who displeased or offended her. She turned many men and woman into various beasts and monsters under her control. This tyranny continued for centuries, as her divine blood had made her immortal, unknown to aging or death. Eventually, the people of her kingdom united together before banishing her from her kingdom, an exile she never returned from. Circle settled on the island of Aeaea, where she remained for the rest of her life. This is where stories of her life become more common, as they were described in one of the great Greek epics, the Odyssey. Sometime after settling upon the island but before Odysseus's journey, Circe was approached by the minor god Glaucus. He desired her to make a love potion who would cause the Sea Nymph Scylla to fall in love with him. Circe herself became smitten with Glaucus, though she was rejected. In her jealousy she crafted a potion, which she poured into a pool where Scylla bathed. Scylla herself was transformed into a hideous monster, though even with her rival gone, Glaucus refused to be her's after what she had done. The next major visitor she received was the crew of the Argo, who had sailed to her shores with her niece on board, Medea. Jason and her travelled to Circe's home, where she performed a rite to purify them of their sins, asking for forgiveness from Zeus for their murder of Apsyrtus. During this she was impersonated by Aphrodite, which helped seal Medea's fate. Odysseus and his men reached the island of Aeaea after leaving the land of the Laestrygones. Odysseus split his crew into two, and sent half to search the island for supplies and a place to rest. They found a mansion, surrounded by countless exotic animals, lions, tigers, and bears. These animals however were tame, and actively friendly, unlike the being who waited within. Circe appeared before the men, offering them feast and wine without limit. All but one accepted, feasting on great food and wine, all of which was laced with magical drugs and placed in enchanted cups. Circe changed them into beasts as they gorged themselves, leaving only Eurylokhos to report back. Oddyseus heard the warning, but went back to the lair of the witch to retrieve his men. Upon the way he met the god Apollo, who offered him aid on how to deal with Circe. He gave him moly render him immune to her magic, told him how to bed the woman and force her to not harm him. Odysseus followed these instructions, and him and his men lived with her for a full year in what was essentially paradise. Eventually they parted way, with Odysseus having given Circe three sons. Later on she would be visited by Odysseus's family after his death, who she would make immortal before bringing back Odysseus to live with her. She would eventually be murdered by her son-in-law. Appearance Personality Role Abilities Circe is a sorceress of such power that she was considered a minor deity of magic, being one of the most powerful sorceresses, if not the most powerful, in all of the ancient world. Her magical power was so great that she is capable of invoking things such as the ability to bring the dead back to life, pulling the soul of the deceased out from the Root, having achieved the Third Magic through her own talent alone. She is one of the only Greek figures capable of this feat without requesting help from Hades himself. Combat Skills Noble Phantasms Aeaea, My Home Remains: A reality marble that contains Circe's lair, this is a mage's workshop taken to the highest level.